


Magnolia Here We Go!?

by Tsunami09



Category: Fairy Tail, One Piece
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunami09/pseuds/Tsunami09
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Monkey D. Luffy





	Magnolia Here We Go!?

The straw hats have been thinking why their captain has been anxious as fuck like he's waiting for something or someone they don't know the reason why but is it related to someone called "Treasure", as well as Luffy, has been going in and out of different private rooms talking to that someone, it's hella weird it can't be that they growing insane from their captain right!?

Honestly speaking what is Luffy been waiting is going to the island called Magnolia he wants to see his treasure more than ever cause they just finished their battle with Wano he wants to say thank you and so much more just for being there with him all this time and it's so hard just hearing his choppy voice every time they talked.

Luffy's life revolved around finding one piece but when he saw his treasure he instantly knew that this someone has his heart and soul every time they met it's a hunch or just pure instincts it's somewhat ingrained in his head that this person we've met is full of life and friends.

"What have you been waiting for Luffy it's weird for someone as energetic as you be anxious like this?" Nami asked worriedly while drinking tea.

"Yeah Captain is it about something important or... about that one named treasure?" Sanji added softly slightly worried as well while putting down food to the tables.

"Yeah that one I've been meaning to ask can we go to an island named Magnolia!?" Luffy asked excitedly while jumping up and down.

"Don't tell me that's going to be another dangerous island or an enemy we have enough from our previous travels now!" Zoro cut through the conversation like a sword.

"May I ask the captain who is actually treasure is it Law though?" Brook asked curiously while all of them shivered visibly.

"Hell no not that asshole Luffy is way too young for that old man even by the Law is a logical bastard!" Chopper jumped in and said out loud.

"Treasure is a treasure nothing said after that!" Luffy said ominously didn't even confirm it once at all while all of them shivered for the worst.

"Now now... you all energetic bunch I think Treasure is in Magnolia am I, right Captain?" Robin asked as well while Luffy nod happily and excitedly at the same time.

"I hope it will not be that old man after all so... if we are right that whoever this person is there then we should not keep Luffy this anxious let's sail there then!" Brook added worriedly and happily while drinking milk.

"HAI this for Luffy after all!" All of them said except Luffy who's laughing softly in the background.

Luffy met Treasure in Saboady fighting dragons deciding to help this strange pink-haired boy it was not an easy fight they have these weird powers as well it seems like they ate a devil fruit but at the same time can swim?? That's hella weird for him so... he decided to ask a few questions about this boy but it was half-heard because of his friends.

Treasure is like him in many ways they both look like an idiot for many people but smart on the inside they never show it as to keep some kind of activities they are both energetic and gets excited easily but that's both of their charms of each other it's also why they love each other dearly as well.

Luffy smiled knowingly at his friends they still don't know about his relationship he actually does not know why he feels nervous around them with his Treasure's relationship he does actually wanted to let them know it and this might be the greatest idea right now.

"So.. the location of Magnolia is to the east if we keep going to that direction and turn to the west he might see some bit of land if you want to know about it look at the log post!" Nami complained softly while showing them the log post.

"Also the estimated time for us to arrive in 10 hours or more considering the weather so Luffy has to wait for a while!" Nami added worriedly this might be another trap or something.

"WHAT 10 hours that's way too much time Treasure is going to asleep by then!!" Luffy complained loudly while the crew members smiled.

"Well, captain you have to wait if we are lucky he/she is not asleep yet!" Sanji comforted when Luffy is certain about it will happen.

"I actually never thought that Luffy will have a relationship let alone a romantic one I thought he would never fall in love at all!" Chopper said still weirded out by it.

"You know Luffy can do the impossible right! So this one possible as hell!" Zoro added cheering Luffy on while the sane members shivered now.

"Whoever the person is really special in the captain's eyes huh? That's why he's calling him treasure and not the usual weird nicknames as well?" Brook asked happily while remembering his times like that as well.

"That treasure also has some similarities with the captain as well? But whatever Luffy saw in him it's important for the two of them there's no doubting it now!" Franky said loudly while going out of his workshop.

The crewmates noticed a lot about their captain sometimes he easy to read sometimes super hard and he acts as he knows more than he lets on which is the driving force for them to go through hell cause they know that Luffy even by the looks of it has a sense of intelligence in him it's never showy honestly which gave off helplessness that will be the bait.

Zoro has a sense of instincts that's why he followed Luffy up until now if it were true that "Treasure" here is in there then so be it and he kind of has a hunch that its different gender male perhaps Luffy never showed any attraction for any gender so when they heard that this "Treasure" guy caught the heart of their captain that shocked them hard.

Sanji is surprised, to say the least, but it was not a shocker cause he was the only you have heard some conversations about this person and Luffy as well there are some ones that let's just shows more of the captain's hidden personality it was weird when both of them talk or something one thing he has heard about Luffy being perverted as well.

(AFTER 10 HOURS)

"I see land!! My treasure will be here to greet me!" Luffy said happily almost jumping up and down.

"I can't wait to see what type of currency they are using or they are maps or log posts here as well!" NAMI said excitedly while looking around for a landing spot.

"I want to see some inventions here they said it was powered by magic or dragons I want to learn more about that!" Franky added equally excited.

"There are healing magic here as well it's rare for an island like this I want to go to the library now added to that they have guilds for everything!" Chopper said jumping up and down.

"Magic here is abundant devil fruit is not here as well but they said dragons once lived in this place and humans killed them and are what they dragon slayers they have the powers of the dragons they killed as well!" Robin added softly while all of them shivering from excitement.

"The food here is good too but there are no differences..." Sanji trailed off slowly.

"I wonder can I fight here and what swords are here..." Zoro trailed off as well.

The ship arrived at the island of Magnolia the place of dragons stopping at the landing spot and as Luffy said a pink-haired boy is waiting for something or someone the captain instantly jumped down surprising the crewmates a bit wonder who was that boy then?

Luffy jumped down and hugged his treasure hard making the poor boy cough a bit the crewmates is certain that this what Luffy is talking about so... then when did they meet and how long are their relationship as to not anyone know about this honestly their captain is the best actor out there that's why they liked him for a long time now.

"Treasure!!" Luffy said while still holding Natsu up even spinning him a bit as well.

"(COUGHS) Luffy! You never said that you will be here much earlier huh? By the way, we have a lot to catch up on too it will be fun! Erza-chan said they are waiting for your crewmates as well!" Treasure said excitedly while giving Luffy a bright smile.

"So sorry about that I just missed you a lot Erza-san said that damn we have to go now! How was your trip to defeat Zeref is it that bad though?" Luffy asked as his crewmates utterly shocked at the interactions of the two.

"Oh! Sorry about this Luffy is just like this whenever we are together I'm Natsu Dragneel welcome to Magnolia by the way!" Natsu said happily while Luffy just buried his face into his chest.

"No worries we are just shocked that his treasure was you but I already have a hunch now no worries!" Sanji said smiling softly damn these two are perfect for each other already.

"This place is quite big huh? I do want to know more about your history as well." Robin said equally happily while watching the two lovebirds.

"Is there any place that has a lot of magic healing information I want to know more about that too!" Chopper added jumping up and down excitedly while Luffy smiled at Natsu brightly.

"Lastly are there any swordsmen here I want to know if there are new techniques here this a big land there will be someone to fight right?" Zoro asked curiously not surprised at all.

While that's happening Natsu is kind of overwhelmed by the questions of the group at least it's normal for foreigners to have these reactions as well Luffy sensed trouble so he kissed Natsu softly maybe Deepening it a bit that shocked all hell of crewmates and even Natsu as well the poor pink-haired boy can't do anything to stop it as well.

Natsu was so shocked that he can't kiss back Luffy always like surprising him but this one on brought daily light and in front of others this one has got to be the happiest and nervous he has gotten right now his rubber lover just likes this whenever they kissed or make love he wants to be the dominant one.

After a while, Luffy stopped and smiled knowingly at his treasure he's sure that he is quite embarrassed and red in the face now, and just like that glancing at his treasure's face he laughs softly it's so cute he's almost the color of his hair now this something that he treasured the most.

"L-L-Luffy s-s-stop that ya idiot!" Natsu said loudly looking away embarrassed red in the face now.

"Damn captain that's actually quite shocking we need to know more about relationship Natsu-Kun!" Brook said surprising Natsu because he's a skeleton.

"(LAUGHS) you know I like you red in the face just like the color of your hair!" Luffy complemented softly while Natsu smiled happily as well albeit looking away.

"So question here Natsu when did you two meet we never honestly seen you everywhere?" NAMI asked curiously cause how did they not know any this??

"Ah~ about that we've actually met at the secluded place in saboady he said that he wanted to help for some reason so... we kind of let him also that's why Luffy never actually early that day!" Natsu informed them happily while Luffy still hugging him tightly.

"Oh~ that was actually weird he's actually the first one to arrive every day so...having him kind of late is weird or just plain unusual as well!" Zoro said curiously about this relationship too.

"Oh~ ok then that's why he's kind of roughed up a bit I was wondering at that point so... when did you two confess then?" Robin asked knowingly it was apparent in Luffy's face too.

"I-It was Luffy he was super bold about it too it was before you came in the Wano he said something about meeting me here I wonder how did you not saw the two of us there," Natsu said nervously they found out about it already.

Luffy still in his treasure's arms slowly pull out of there and stared off in a distance to the right smiling more brightly and seeing the guild members as well he grew accustomed to having them around him they were the only ones that knows about him and his treasure's relationship it's refreshing to see new faces and befriend them at the same time.

The crewmates looked through the same distance and grew surprised that's a lot of people Luffy waved to the people and run to that distance and enveloping those people into a group hug the crewmates never saw their captain this friendly with other people but at the same time it was a mini secret with him and Natsu as well privacy is a reason.

Natsu can't help but smile at the same time this group Luffy met was quick to befriend them the group accepted their relationship really fast and teasing at the same time Luffy was someone that will befriend someone or some people this fast and have them get used to the group as well.

"Those people are...?" All of the crewmates started while staring at Luffy talking to them.

"Oh~ they are my friends as well actually Luffy met and befriended them afterward it was a fun sight to see ya might want to come with us!" Natsu continued excitedly while he walked with the crewmates.

"Ah... that's our Luffy then but honestly, that's why captain has been silent the whole time going here!" Sanji said curiously clearly weirded out by his silent captain as well.

"Yes he was but that was being anxious he clearly wanted to see you Natsu-Kun I think it has been a while now?" Robin added happily while smiling knowingly.

"Damn a long-distance relationship like yours Natsu-Kun has to be taking a toll on you now the only available type of communication right now is that snail thing!" A girl said while walking towards Natsu.

"Treasure let's go see the guildhall!! Ya said there will be feast right now! God food must be great here HMM.. but nothing compares to my treasure!" Luffy implied hard while Natsu glared at him and blushed.

"S-S-Stop with that ya idiot honestly if you want to see the guildhall you can do so but you can explore as well! Now you Luffy let's have some alone time together then?" Natsu teased back while the whole group of people either blushed or sighed.

When they said the two lovers are perverted they actually are mostly on Luffy he is the showy one while Natsu is implied one going through their house ya can hear some r18 type of sounds it's the dragon as well that's why half of the guild knows that you will never go in their house without knocking or screaming your lungs out for the both of them hear it and stop those actions.

But who can blame them Luffy usually only calls every day and go here after each adventure they have sometimes sneakily so... for the guild, it's not weird for them to see or hear the two doing it in their house sometimes you can see them making out somewhere they thought private and the guild usually let them because of the distance problems as well.

Now for the nickname of treasure, it started when they met here Luffy let's just say is a special one so when Natsu heard about instantly grows redder and redder in the face the guild laughed it off for some time but Luffy was actually serious about it so... they started a bet on who's going to confess first.

"Luffy you said about finishing up Kaido right?" Natsu asked softly while Luffy nodded.

"It was hard like really hard but we pull through there was a smile factory there and everyone on Wano was eating it!" Luffy answered with disappointment in his voice now.

"Fun fact actually in our adventures we slowly learned about it and our captain took it himself to destroy it!" NAMI added depressed a bit.

"Many people died or got worse insane and there is no cure for now!" Zoro said equally disappointed.

"Must be hard on you now it's still new Luffy must be trying to forget everything about it huh?" Natsu asked softly he knows it he can read Luffy ya know.

"Yeah I guess so... it's depressing to leave with Smile not having any cure at all!" Chopper said surprised that Natsu can read their captain.

"Maybe that's what has been eating away with him huh at least you're here to give some support as well!" Robin added happily you could sense the sadness from Luffy now.

"They don't have any cure! We can't even help them destroy the effects of it!" Luffy complained depressed as hell now.

"It's ok Luffy don't worry about it maybe someday at least you destroyed the source of it right?" Natsu comforted softly while half hugged Luffy.

"Yeah, Luffy-Kun you made a big difference for them!" The woman comforted softly.

"Yeah, Luffy!" All of the crewmates cheered while Luffy smiled brightly.

"Question here what is smile?" The woman asked while they are walking.

"Smile is an artificial devil fruit there are numerous factories for an example one of them is in Punk Hazard and Don Flamingo is also an accomplice about it too!" Sanji said loudly remembering those times.

"I want to know how they created it and how did they get funding about this? Luffy said about Yonko so Kaido is one of them?" The woman asked while the group nod at them curiously.

"Yup actually it was blown up with how Luffy defeated Kaido and the marine wants to destroy or catch us by now so... we are in a hiding because of Akainu we heard he was been training now," Franky said seriously while walking.

"The best theory we kind of believed is that Kaido and the marine are working together for this experiment I think about it is that it's to capture stronger pirates even the Yonko as well," Robin added curiously while looking around.

"Huh, why would Yonko and marine working together and out to get each other it's not weird though?" The woman asked equally curious as well.

Walking around the crewmates are in awe at how lively is it and from the look of it, there are no signs of tampering from anyone while it's happening to glance at Natsu and Luffy you could see that they are truly in deeply in love and they missed each other for a while now wonder how hard is it to only go here once in every adventure and only calling as well?

Finally, arriving at the biggest building ever it can be called a mansion? castle? or what they called guildhall the excitement in the two lovers is apparent mostly in Luffy the group seemed to know Luffy a little bit so the question here when or how did they meet? There is so little chance that they can meet and have this relationship with the group?

Inside... there are way too many tables and chairs there are a lot of people curiously looking at the crewmates the two lovers happily waved at them seemed like Natsu is a friendly person just like their captain is the woman said very seriously said to introduce themselves one by one now.

"Before you go Luffy's friends I want to welcome you again here in Magnolia please enjoy yourselves here Erza-san for you as well!" Erza-san said happily while smiling softly at the two.

"Oh~ so... this is Luffy-Kun's friends he said many things about you like how Sanji-san like girls so much Happy for you!" Happy said excitedly at meeting Luffy's friends.

"Wow I've heard about your stories as well Luffy remember all of them vividly I want to catch up with you but with your comments too Lucy for you!" Lucy said happily while watching the two lovers.

"Luffy-Kun has been calling to Natsu-Kun more often because he wants to go here for a while now so... it must be weird to see Luffy-Kun be anxious like that happens more often when they haven't confessed yet Gray for you!" Gray said happily as well Luffy is more excited now.

"Thank you can we explore around for now I think the two lovers need some alone time now!" Chopper said curiously while watching the two.

"L-L-Luffy s-s-stop we're not alone y-ya idiot!" Natsu said embarrassed while being kissed in the neck.

"Nope, I going to keep doing this!" Luffy teased happily while still kissing my treasure's neck.

If you haven't noticed Natsu's neck is the most sensitive body part and Luffy absolutely liked teasing him and making him moan for it as well so...with that being said Natsu is already squirming and trying not to moan out in public and slowly going insane with it as well there is just no telling when or how Luffy will tease him next.

Natsu is shocked that Luffy could do this on the purpose of embarrassing him or something more but his rubber is extra affectionate whenever he's here and perverted as the time goes on and that's why sometimes the guild can see Natsu-Kun limping a bit and they already know the reason why instantly.

Trying not to moan inf front of the group Natsu glared hard at Luffy while the bastard just smiled brightly and even tried to bite his neck as well Natsu pushed his lover hard as he got redder and redder in the face and tries to walk away from Luffy embarrassed as hell.

"Treasure don't run away you like it right!" Luffy said loudly while the group sighed and blushed.

"Y-Y-Ya a-asshole you should not do that right in front of t-the people!" Natsu stuttered out while slowly walking away as Luffy chased him cheerfully as well.

"Is this how Luffy and Natsu is?" NAMI asked curiously red in the face as well.

"Basically honestly you can ignore the two for a while but if you started hearing moaning from the wall go ahead and stop them if you can actually!" Erza-san said oddly happily not even embarrassed.

"What do you mean if you can? Does Luffy can't actually stop when he started right?" Sanji asked curiously while watching Luffy chasing Natsu slowly.

"Yup, sometimes you have to be at least violent to stop Luffy!" Lucy said maybe a bit scarred from that memory as well.

"Well, there are times that they train somewhere it's actually a healthy relationship? They are the same strength right now?" Gray guessed softly while smiling at the two lovers.

"Your guess as good as mine both have way too much strength right now and can achieve so much more!" Erza-san added happily she knows about it.

"Luffy can you stop now you can have me right after this meeting ok!" Natsu said loudly while a blush appeared on his face.

"But treasure I want you now can we go to our house now!" Luffy complained hard while he pouted and the group blushed hard as well.

"Our house wait!? Captain lives with Natsu-Kun as well?" Chopper asked shocked while the fairy tale group nod in response.

"Yup, they have decided on it before Luffy-Kun leaves for Punk Hazard they talked and talked about owning one and living the rest of their lives here on the phone or snail thing!" Lucy responded while she looked around and blushing.

"Oh~ that confirms it I have been hearing about Luffy's treasure and housing as well he even asked what's the best place somewhere to have a house," Zoro added smiling softly at his captain.

"That's not fair we never heard Luffy talked about someone special before he never hides something from us before but honestly this a pleasantly shocking now." Robin chimed in softly as she curiously looked at the two.

"Just for background, their house was built somewhere before Dressdrosa Natsu was waiting for a follow-up call from Luffy it made him anxious so.. after some time Luffy finally calls and decided to build it by calls as well," Gray said half-seriously while two just chased each other.

"Damn that's why I can see him around private parts of the ship with a strange-looking snail we never truly bother him about it!" Franky added.

"We never saw our captain lying for a while now but it's a great reason having this type of relationship will scare many people," Sanji said softly as the poor Natsu got chased around.

"For us at least there are so many rumors about dragon slayers having one true mate but that one seemed to be far fetched now!" Erza-san said curiously while smiling about something.

Now onto the two love birds, Luffy is right now trying to corner the poor Treasure into a wall honestly it's way too unfair because of Luffy's reach and being agile sometimes Luffy being competitive as hell uses 2nd gear to its advantage and corners Treasure easily with just one jump or swing of an arm.

Compared to Luffy who's agile Natsu is a kind of slow tank he can't match his rubber's agility but even then he can pack a punch or two perfect teams so when he got chased around he dreaded that Luffy might use his ace which is 2nd gear again and fly around the city to their house scarring the people again.

When Luffy actually asked to be his boyfriend in the guildhall right in front of everyone was the embarrassing and the happiest time of his life Luffy was bold but there was nervousness in him but at the same time, he loved the fact that Luffy can do that just like that.

"OH SHIT I can see smoke coming out of Luffy now!" Natsu dreaded in his head and mouth at the same time.

"2nd gear! Come here Treasure!" Luffy screamed out while jumping down to Natsu's direction.

"Ok, then they are going to destroy half of the guildhall again mostly Luffy-Kun actually!" Lucy said disappointed like she got used to it already.

"They usually do this around the city as well but most of the time its Luffy-Kun who wins most of the rounds you two don't destroy this way too much now!" Ezra reminded the two.

"Wow... I thought there was no one that was as lively as Luffy is I was wrong then!" NAMI commented happily.

"I honestly thought Luffy is not actually perverted but here he is chasing down someone like Sanji with the girls!" Zoro said curiously while Sanji glared at him.

"What was that!? Honestly, Luffy-Kun is lively here maybe finding someone special does you good huh?" Sanji complained while lighting another cigarette.

(THE TWO LOVEBIRDS NOW)

"Treasure let's have fun now!" Luffy called out to the retreating form of Natsu.

"No deactivate 2nd gear first you know I can't keep with you like this!" Natsu trying to change Luffy's mindset now.

After 2 minutes Luffy already got Treasure cornered into a wall really fast his love likes being chased around like this Treasure just keeps on denying that fact but his face and dick said otherwise the flush and panting from Treasure looks like the same one when they do it multiple times it's beautiful just like rubies and one piece at the same time.

Natsu dreaded this moment he knows it in his head that he can't keep up with Luffy's liveliness looking around now at least they are somewhere less public he wondered how they got here but he can play the game as well and if Luffy truly wants it then so be it!

Both of them panting and flushed from running they missed this while that's happening Luffy slowly leans into Natsu's face even licking his lips slowly as if he's going to eat some kind of dessert and enjoying it so much to his heart's content.

"Now what are we going to do now?" Luffy asked out character already while Natsu looked away slightly.

"If you want me that much let's not doing it here!" Natsu complained softly while licking his lips slowly as well.

"Ok! Then let's go home and do it there as many times I like then!" Luffy said excitedly while slowly moving Treasure's face to his face.


End file.
